produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Produce X 101 Episode 5
Summary The episode starts off with the 99 trainees introducing themselves before the first ranking elimination in the main studio. Before the announcement of the 51-19th ranked trainees, events which happened before the ranking was shown. Trainees were woken up by their title song "X1-MA" and by an announcement of Kwon Eunbi (I*ZONE ) for their "Body Class".Trainees were trained to improve stamina, endurance and also tested their shoulders. The box jump, intended for testing their leg muscles and endurance had three levels, 75cm, 100cm and 120cm. Trainee Cho Seungyoun was the only one who finished all the three levels. Their dorm life was shown proceeding with the ranking announcement of the trainees from 51st to the 59th rank. Independent Trainee Kim Sungyeon was ranked 59th, the first trainee who was announced to escape elimination. The ranking continued on for the 41st to 50th ranks. It was followed by a mission of arm wrestling among the trainees. The visual center was picked after this, Jellyfish Entertainment 's Kim Minkyu was picked as first place. Lee Dongwook continued to list out the trainees ranked from 40th to 21st. A hidden camera prank was shown. The announcement of the top twenty trainees was carried out. Kim Minkyu and OUI Entertainment's Kim Yohan compete for first place and Kim Yohan places first with 1,094,299 votes. The trainee ranked 60th was announced at last, Around Us Entertainment's Jeong Jaehun barely escaped elimination. Hidden Camera Prank Results 'Ghost Room ' Trainees sat in a small set-room, where they shared their inner concerns. The ghost appeared behind them through a door, grabbed their leg from underneath and a second door which is an exit from the set. *Kim Yohan, who expressed his desire to eat a lot was the first victim. He ran out but returned to the ghost and chatted. But he is slightly startled with further attempts, and when he uses the exit door, he falls down in fright. *Choi Junseong is scared by the ghost behind him, screams for a bit and freezes. *Lee Wonjun flinches with the knock and when he notices the ghost, he is silent but gets up in fright and freezes. He then turns around to look in disbelief. *Kim Minseo turns back to scream loudly and he moves further away from the door. When his leg is grabbed, he takes a pillow and looks around confused. When he exits, he falls down and stares at the camera in fright. *Nam Dohyon screams in a high-pitched voice, and gets up and exclaims "Oh my God! (In English) I'm sorry, Oh gosh!". He screams again when he notices the hand underneath. He then proceeds to breakdown, clutching his head and kneeling while screaming. When he exits, he exclaims "''Oh my God! ''(In English) Leave me alone!" while running away. He asks the cameraman to stay with him. *Kim Minkyu slowly turns back and exclaims "Oh" in surprise and then politely greets the ghost. He greets all the following ghosts hello while bowing. *Son Dongpyo while expressing that he doesn't want people to think he's pressured, reacting to the knock and screams in an extremely high-pitched voice when he notices the ghost. He then greets the ghost and said that he can only enjoy it. He then exclaims that his problems are all solved. *Joo Changuk freezes when he hears the knocking and the door opening and slowly turns back and then screams and proceeds to fall on the floor while staring at the door. *Kim Wooseok gets scared and moves back in fright. *Cha Junho doesn't look like a robot when he gets scared. *Song Hyeongjun falls down on his butt and helplessly stares at the camera while whining. *Kim Dongyun gets very scared and screams extremely loudly when he noticed the door behind him. When his leg was about to get grabbed, he crouched on the floor of the room and screams loudly. When he exits he screams and then clutches his mouth. *Kim Jingon notices the ghost behind the door and falls down, and climbs up to the room when the hand from underneath appears while all the time screaming loudly. When he exits, he runs in one place and then quickly rushes back in. *Gwon Huijun notices the ghost and jumps out of the room. When the hand underneath appears, he tries to climb back up. When the ghost followed him to the exit, he falls down in fear. *Park Sunho gets scared of the ghost. When he is standing near the exit, adjusting his belt, the ghost appears and severely scares him. *Tony stays in the room when he notices the ghost. When he noticed the hand underneath, he flails his legs in fear. When he tries to exit, he falls down and hides his face in fear. He exclaims "Oh my God, no no no" while lying on his back and slides backward lying on the floor. *Lee Hangyul expresses that he doesn't really have any worries and doesn't really react to the ghost and just glances at the ghost. The ghost becomes embarrassed and slides away in shame while Hangyul chuckles. When his leg gets grabbed, he just laughs and informs that he doesn't really get scared while leaving. He is the first person to not get completely scared of any of the ghosts and greets the ghost at the exit. *Kang Seokhwa just stares at the Ghost and asks if he should be surprised. He feels sorry and asks the ghost to surprise him again. He greets the ghost and pretends to be scared. Visual Ranking The Visual Ranking was determined by the trainees' votes. The ranking is by who got the most votes. Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Episodes